The subject disclosure relates to an apparatus for filling and/or transferring fluid or liquid into a fluid container. More particularly, it relates to an equilibrium pressure filling method for filling aerosol cans such as pre-pressurized, dual compartment aerosol cans. It can also be used with cans with a barrier system using a Bag On Valve (BOV). The preferred embodiment of the disclosure is a mechanically operated apparatus for filling fluid into a pressurized fluid container (such as an aerosol can) wherein the fluid container has a “check-valve” type port means which when actuated permits the discharge of fluid under pressure from the container. However, the disclosure could possibly be used in other applications and fields.
There are existing machines and systems for transferring fluid to a fluid container. The field of pressurized fluid containers is more specific and, of course, pressurized containers such as aerosol cans have been used on a world-wide basis for a number of decades. There are many diverse products supplied in aerosol cans and the manufacture of such cans and the filling thereof is highly developed. Current existing aerosol systems require complex machining to be filled and which cannot be refilled. Other existing systems cannot be used at the location of use, thus necessitating product shipping costs. Other existing handheld pump sprayers are heavy and awkward to use. Thus, there exists a need for an easy-to-use spray aerosol can which can be refilled at the location of use.
There also exists a need for an environment friendly equilibrating pressure filling method for filling pre-pressurized aerosol cans which overcomes deficiencies in existing systems while providing better overall results. Specifically, a system which allows cans to be refillable and reusable in a small scale production which lowers costs is desired.